


Understand Your Feelings

by JesiJess



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: Smith pulled at his neck tie, it felt like it was strangling him. His chest still tight from the encounter with Neo. Smith couldn’t process what just happened, why it happened. Smith hit his hand on the wall, “Dammit!”





	Understand Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one off AT with a friend of mine. I love these two so much so it was so fun to write! :^)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

Smith was standing not far from his target, watching him leave from others of the futile resistance. Not hearing what was exchanged but not like he cared. Getting rid of Zion was no longer his top priority, at least for now. Smith followed, moving the code around to keep close enough until the opportunity arraised.

 

Neo glanced around, though no one could tell under his sunglasses, he knew he was being followed.  _ He could feel it. _ Making his way through a crowd before darting down an alleyway. He was looking for a clear space but had to stop when Smith walked into the other end of the alleyway, that explained it.

“Mr. Anderson…’ Smith rolled off his tongue as he walked towards Neo, “You’ve been a busy man as of late.”

“Seems you as well.” Neo replied, not stopping as he walked towards the Agent, “Do you really plan to do this here, it’s quite cramped.”

Smith smirked, “Are you trying to find an excuse to avoid the inevitable.” 

“No… I was actually looking for you.”

This caught the Agent off guard but he kept his poise, “Well well, you are more foolish than I thought.”

“Maybe.” Neo replied as the two were now standing only inches apart.

Smith was about to get ready to punch Neo when his hand was grabbed, gently at that, making Smith freeze on the spot.

Neo said softly, “This isn’t the place or time to do this.” 

Smith pulled his hand back and raised his voice, “What are you talking about-” But was stopped with another gentle touch to his lips.

Once again speaking soft to the agent, “Shush, you’ll bring attention.”

Smith’s eyes went from Neo to the crowd behind before going back to Neo, “I see. You just want to by time to escape from me. Save those around you.”

“Yes and no.” Neo moved slightly closer, his other hand touching Smith’s again.

“No?” Smith jerked away once more, unable to understand why his chest felt hot, “What other reason could there possibly be?”

Neo smiled slightly, “I guess that is something you’ll have to find out.” 

Smith tensed up, feeling like he could not move, “I will find out.” Trying to sound threatening but it didn’t seem to come off as such, more defensive.

Neo let out a small chuckle and grabbed both Smith’s hands, “You know I am quite embarrassed with just how much you are obsessed with me.” Rubbing his thumbs in circles along Smith’s hands.

Smith didn’t move this time, it was a challenge now to figure out just was this human was trying to do. He wanted to know, he had too. At Least that was how Smith was processing it, “Hah! I think you misunderstand my intentions Mr. Anderson. I simply want you out of my way, nothing more, nothing less.” He dragged out the last bit. 

Neo moved a bit more, his breath now able to be felt against Smiths lips, this only making his chest feel tight. 

Neo moved one hand up Smith’s arm now, “you say that but your actions speak otherwise.”

“Enlighten me.” Smith moved again, not realizing he turned his back against the wall now.

Neo kept pace and was standing in front of him, his hands back on Smith’s body, “Well ever since you enlightened me on our connection, I’ve been keeping track of how often you stay close and wonder my shadow. I have to say it’s quite often.”

Smith looked away until Neo put his hand on Smith’s jaw and made him look back. Smith grabbed Neo’s wrist, “Stop this!” His breath started to become heavy, pushing himself back into the wall as much as he physically could, “You are wrong!” 

Neo moved until their bodies were touching, “Your body tells me more than your mouth does Smith.” 

Smith eyes widen before trying to push Neo away, he felt weak as his chest burned, “My body says nothing. I am a machine, I do not feel emotions!” 

Neo leaned in and whispered, “Why are you fighting what’s natural, I don’t mind giving you what you want.”

Smith finally got the power to punch Neo right in the jaw, causing Neo to stumble back so they were finally apart, “You act like you know me Mr Anderson, but you know nothing!” He scoffed angrily before turning to leave.

Neo reached out and grabbed his hand gently, “Smith wait-” Before the hand was jerked away and Smith continued walking without looking back. 

Neo watched until Smith disappeared into the crowd and was gone, the feeling growing all too thin.  
  


* * *

 

 

Smith pulled at his neck tie, it felt like it was strangling him. His chest still tight from the encounter with Neo. Smith couldn’t process what just happened,  _ why _ it happened. The Agent could still feel Neo’s hands on his body, gently moving and caressing. Smith hit his hand on the wall, “Dammit!”

Taking deep breaths, Smith calmed himself as he tried to think over what this all meant. There had to be a reason Neo would suddenly act like this, an alternate motive to distract Smith from something. What was it then? More so what exactly did Neo mean by his body tells… 

Smith looked down at himself and touched at his chest, “It says nothing. He is a fool.” Smith walked on and decided he would play this little game only to use it to bring down  _ Mr. Anderson _ .  
  


* * *

 

 

Neo sat on the bench that he once shared with the Oracle, thinking over the conversation they shared before. That was until suddenly Neo wasn’t alone, watching as the Agent sat down next to him on the bench. The two were silent for once, not sharing snarky remarks or threatening banter. It was strange but nothing to complain about.

Smith finally broke the silence, “I’ve come to play your game. You say my body tells you things, enlighten me on what it tells you.”

Neo kept his gaze straight ahead, but his hand started to move closer to where Smith’s was, “You might be a machine but you are simulated to be like us in a way. Or else you wouldn’t appear to be human.”

“We appear like this so we can walk among you unnoticed to those lost in the Matrix.”

“That still makes part of your coding to be human.” Neo’s fingers slightly touched Smiths, and when they didn’t move away Neo gripped Smith’s ring and pinky fingers, “And humans have needs Smith.”

Smith felt his chest began to tighten again, “You are mistaken Mr. Anderson. A Machine does not need anything you humans desire. We need nothing but to do our purpose.” 

Neo moved to grip another finger, “Then why don’t you move your hand away.”

Smith felt himself freeze, he knew why- Right? 

“It’s okay to keep it there, I don’t mind.” Neo spoke softly once more.

Smith turned his head away, “I do not need your approval for  **anything** .” With that his hand moved away and rested on his lap.

Neo glanced to Smith then looked away, “I believe you.” Before getting up, “I must leave now. Think over what I said.” Walking away from the Agent.

 

Smith sat there for a good while, really thinking over what just happened here.

 

* * *

  
  


There was something changing in Smith, these annoying encounters lately was making the Agent think differently about Mr. Anderson. He couldn’t process why but he knew he wanted to know more about these strange needs, desires that were stirring in him from Mr. Anderson. Did he really ‘ _ enjoy _ ’ it that much.

But what is this was Mr. Andersons plan all along? Distract Smith from achieving his goal. 

 

He could not allow this.  
  


* * *

 

 

Neo walked along the street, having just got off the phone with Link and was heading to where he could find the others. That was until He noticed he had company walking with him, “Afternoon Smith.”

“Mr. Anderson, I’ve had time to think over what you have said and I’ve come to a conclusion.”

“And what is that?”

“That you are a liar Mr. Anderson. I admit you almost had me fooled but I am simply a machine, and a machine will never need what you humans want.”

They were in an alleyway once more and Smith grabbed Neo, pushing him against the wall, “You think you can trick from my purpose? I will show you just how mistaken you are Mr. Anderson.”

“Neo.”

“What?”

“My name is Neo.” Neo reached up and removed his glasses, “You should consider calling me that.” Looking Smith in the eyes the best he could behind those glasses.

Smith stood there looking right back, his face twisted with confusion but also concentration.

Neo grabbed Smith’s hands off him, his movements still gentle, and leaned forward, “Let me show you.”

“Show me!? What do you mean?” Smith wanted to get away but his body wasn’t moving.

“This.” Neo leaned forward and put his lips against Smith, his arm wrapping around the Agent’s waist and pulling them closer.

Smith tensed up and stood there, his thought process running rampid and he was unable to think. Finally after a moment of Neo playing with his lips Smith pushed the other away and put his hands on his mouth, “Wh-What was that!?”

Neo reached over and pulled Smith’s hand away from his mouth, “Something that you desire from me.”

Smith’s chest felt like it was about to burst, “You fool! I don’t desire anything like this from you!”

Neo moved his hands away, “Is that true?”

“Of course!”

Neo put his glasses back on, “I see. I must be going.”

Smith grabbed Neo’s arm, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“If you do not want me than I have no reason to be here.” Neo simply pulled away.

This made Smith back away, “Why!”

“Why?”

“Why do you make this so difficult!” His eyes were to the ground now, hand grabbing at his chest, “I can’t stand this!”

Neo looked away for a moment then back to Smith before wrapping his arms around the Agent and pulling him close. Smith wanted to move away but let himself be held. 

 

It… It felt good.

  
  
  



End file.
